The invention concerns a garment support device to keep a first lower body covering garment such as trousers, a skirt, shorts or the like in place by affixing this first garment to a second upper body covering garment such as a shirt, blouse or the like, said device comprising an elongate rigid sheet-like base or basic element less than 15 cm. long and fitted at one end with a fastener designed to be affixed to a section of the second garment located in the first garment.